


In Private

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and James spend a lazy weekend, mostly in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Private

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick woke with a yawn. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping lover. It had been an exhausting few days for James, what with one meeting after another as he tried to arrange new facilities for the team.

Nick sighed. He'd known they would have to move out the University, what with the anomalies becoming more common, but he would miss his office there. Although, he mused, new facilities would mean he would be working closer to James.

It was just a pity James didn't want their relationship out in the open. He felt people would treat them differently if they knew, and Nick supposed he was right. He just knew working that close to James, without being able to touch him, would be torture. 

A slow smile spread across Nick's face. If he couldn't touch James openly, he'd just have to make up for it in private. He wondered if there would be any lockable cupboards at the ... what had James called it? Oh yes, the ARC.

James snuffled in his sleep, turning onto his belly, his arms cuddling his pillow.

Nick's smile became speculative as he considered his lover's bare back. Of course, they were in private now. His hands slowly rubbed across James' skin, followed by his lips as he kissed his way down to James' arse.

He felt James move, his voice sleepy as he woke, “Mmmm. Feels good.”

“Morning sleepy-head.” Nick continued to pepper kisses across James' lower back and arse. He parted James' cheeks and grinned at the man's groan. “Patience, love.” His tongue swept along James' cleft, before dipping into his entrance.

Nick's hands gripped James' hips tightly as his lover squirmed under his attention as Nick's tongue pushed deeper inside.

“Nick ...” James whined in need, “Please, Nick.”

Nick began to thrust his tongue in and out of James, enjoying the moans and needy whines he was producing. It didn't take long for James to come, his arse convulsing around Nick's tongue.

Nick continued to lick around James' arse as he trembled in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“God, Nick. Are you trying to kill me?”

Nick laughed as he shifted position until his cock pressed against James' opening.

Nick grinned at the soft growl James uttered before he spread his legs wider. “Get on with it then, I don't have all day.”

Nick dropped a kiss on to James' shoulder. He groaned as he pushed inside his lover, listening to James' answering moan.

Nick began to move, a slow slide in and out of his lover. His movements became faster and deeper as James squeezed around him. It didn't take long before Nick was pounding into James' arse, before he spurted deep inside him.

Nick dropped another kiss against James' shoulder. “OK, love,” he murmured as he carefully pulled free.

James turned and kissed him. “That is definitely a nice way to wake up. I'll have to return the favour later.”

Nick grinned at him. “It's Saturday, we have all day, love.”

James' smile grew wider, “So it is,” He remarked as his hands started to caress over Nick's skin.


End file.
